


Infatuation

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark blamed it on the horny whammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

## Infatuation

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Clark Kent _hated_ Desiree Atkins. 

Correction, Desiree _Luthor_ , and that one thing alone was enough reason to hate her. Swanning into town all big cleavage and short dresses, making every man with hormones - heck, maybe even some women - fall all over themselves every time they saw her. Worst of all, making _Lex_ fall all over her. 

Only that hadn't happened in town, had it? His best friend had gone to a conference or convention he'd jokingly called 'The Future of Crap: Spread Manure and Love It!' and when he'd returned there'd been a limpet attached to his side dressed in those stupid short dresses that had most definitely not made Clark hard. Nuh uh. 

And Lex Luthor in love wasn't how Lex Luthor in love should be (not that he'd thought about it much. Really). Clark knew love was supposed to be capable of making you do stupid things, but Lex acquiesed to every single thing Desiree said. He gave up control so easily, was far too submissive, and it was just...not Lex. 

The thought of Lex being submissive for _him_ didn't make him even harder. No. 

Lex had been a control freak for as long as Clark had known him; being in a 'real' relationship with him (not like that sexfest with Victoria...and oh, there was someone else he really didn't like) would be annoying, frustrating, and incredibly hard work. Clark was sure of it. 

Not that Clark had thought much about _that_ , either. 

And then she'd tried to seduce _him_! Him, Clark Kent, town nobody, and Chloe had laughed all but saying "She has Lex, why on Earth would she want _you_?" and though part of him had been insulted another had known she had a point. What the heck was Desiree doing? 

With that thought in mind, and with the knowledge that Desiree was somehow taking advantage of his best friend, Clark had settled down will the full resources of the Torch (a couple of Macs and the Wall of Weird) to discover what he could about the Bride of Luthor. He'd been surprised when he and had Chloe hit paydirt almost immediately and discovered Desiree's real identity but then if she had this...power over people, maybe she had every right to think that no one was ever going to go digging up her past. 

Convincing himself that this, surely, would make Lex snap out of it and see sense - and also realise that Desiree's ankles were really quite unattractively large - Clark had taken the print-off of what they'd found and sped over to Luthor mansion sure now that everything was going to be okay. 

It had honestly seemed to be going well at first. Desiree had apparently told Lex what'd happened in the barn and Lex was telling him he was the one person Lex could trust completely. Until... 

"Maybe that's why I find your infatuation with my wife so...troubling." 

Clark stared, almost struck dumb. " _My_ infatuation?" Clark had never wanted to hit a woman before, but the Short Dress Slut with thick ankles and collagen-enhanced lips was definitely giving him new ideas. Clark tried not to back down, showed him the print-out and took it as a good sign that Lex had at least hesitated upon seeing proof of her real identity. 

Then things went bad again, Lex arguing that she was his _wife_ and before Clark really knew what was happening he was being all but ordered out of the mansion. Lex's frustration was obvious and Clark realised to his own frustration he'd get no further with him at the moment. Making a point of leaving the print-out on the pool table, Clark grabbed his rucksack tightly over his shoulder and as he started walking away _she_ walked in. 

He didn't growl, exactly. Much. "I don't know what you're doing to Lex, but I'm not dropping this." And if he got any more territorial, he'd have to pee in the corner. 

She said nothing of course, as if he wasn't even worth talking to when _she'd_ been the one trying to seduce him last night. Ignoring her and the fact that she'd soon be slinking up to Lex, Clark left the room and got a few steps along the hallway when he...paused. If she thought he wasn't coming back, if she thought she was alone with Lex...Clark could use this opportunity to try and see exactly what it was she was doing that kept Lex under her control. 

Turning to focus his x-ray vision through the wall - and being very, very careful not to activate his new heat vision instead - Clark soon saw the two skeletons moving. Well, Desiree's was moving. Lex's was still standing there. Still holding onto a pool cue. And God, there was really something wrong with him if he even found it hot when Lex's _skeleton_ was doing that. 

Focusing on Desiree's movements he saw that she was by the pool table, and then she was moving, circling Lex almost like he was prey. Like she was a black widow spider. Maybe she was going to bite Lex's head off later. 

Good thing Clark was there. 

He couldn't really hear what they were saying but from her movements it was clear what was going to happen next. Feeling his anger and a little of his heat vision wanting to kick in - but thankfully managing to hold it back - Clark watched as Desiree kissed Lex. He almost missed it at first, so _angry_ and yes, even jealous, but as she pulled away Clark's x-ray vision saw...something, go out of her mouth and into Lex's. Some kind of...mist. 

That was it! 

Clark didn't even think, just _moved_ and the happy newlyweds (ha!) jumped apart as he burst back into the room. 

"Get away from him!" Clark yelled. "I know you're controlling him, I saw something come out of you and go into him!" 

Anger tightened her features making her much less attractive and wow, she really had a lot of wrinkles. "I don't know how you saw that, Clark, but it doesn't matter. Lex is mine." Turning to her husband, she nodded towards Clark. "Show him." 

Lex didn't even hesitate, advancing towards Clark and bringing the pool cue he was still holding down on the table, hard. 

Crap. "Lex, you really don't want to do this-" And then Lex was charging him, Lex _was_ doing this and Clark moved, Clark tried to be gentle but Lex was still unconscious on the floor when it was over. _Crap_. 

Desiree was moving towards him now, opening her mouth and she was going to try to _breathe_ on him again. Though it obviously hadn't worked last time Clark didn't want to take any chances, but even as they struggled together he could _feel_ it now - maybe because he was aware of it. The mist floated into him but, thank God, he was still having no reaction. 

He could have taken care of her faster but Clark was still sixteen and despite his earlier anger still had qualms about fighting a woman. Eventually deciding to hell with it - and Lex really would thank him later - he pushed her back against the wall quite possibly a bit harder than he'd pushed Lex. 

As she slumped to the floor he rushed over to Lex and x-rayed his head. No serious injury, thank God. He performed the same check on Desiree, saw that she probably had a light concussion and tried to feel guilty about it. 

Moving his attention back to Lex, Clark held his arms and helped him sit up, his back resting against the wall. "Lex?" He leant in - there was definitely still a pulse - and tapped his hand lightly against Lex's cheek. "Lex?" Maybe he should get some water... 

Stirring, Lex murmured something about cars that had Clark smiling in relief. 

"Hey," Clark greeted with a wide smile as Lex's eyelids fluttered open, "how you feeling?" 

Blinking, shaking his head carefully, Lex's own smile was pretty damn huge as his eyes focused on Clark. "Wonderful." Yes! Great, that was- "Now that you're here." 

"Wha-?" was all Clark managed to get out before Lex's left hand reached out, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him even closer until they were kissing. _Kissing_. 

Oh, _shit_! 

Clark did not kiss Lex back. He didn't let Lex push him back until he was lying on the floor, and he _certainly_ didn't whimper when Lex straddled his hips and leant down to suck at the skin around his neck. 

God this was _wrongwrongwrong_ , something was obviously still off with Lex because he would never do this under normal circumstances (damn it!) so when Lex lifted his head from Clark's neck, Clark took his opportunity. Unfortunately taking his opportunity meant he rolled them over until Lex was the one underneath and ohhhhhh, that was _such_ a bad idea. 

"Mmm." Lex sighed. "Forceful. I like it." When he rocked his hips, Clark almost passed out. 

"Lex!" He didn't squeal any more than he'd kissed Lex back earlier. Getting off Lex would be a really good idea, but now Lex seemed to think _Clark_ was his wife...husband...uh, thingy. Lex rocked up again. Oh God. _Brain_ , _meet dick_. _I think this is the only time the two of you are gonna meet_. That was it. He forced himself to move, pressing his feet flat on the floor and standing up, moving away from Lex as quickly as possible without using superspeed. 

Clark's gaze fell on Desiree, still unconscious on the floor. Shit, what was he going to do? He hadn't thought or planned anything, just seen that Lex was in trouble and _reacted_ and now he was stuck with what he suspected was some kind of meteor mutant out cold on the floor, and his best friend who suddenly seemed very intent on humping his thigh. 

Jesus. 

He eyed Desiree again, ignoring Lex (yeah, _right_ ) as he pressed against him. What the hell was he going to do with her? He didn't really have any evidence to go to the police with. 

"Hey, officer! She put the horny whammy on him. Would you mind locking her up, please?" 

Knowing his luck, she'd just put the horny whammy on the police too. 

Then there was Lex. Lex who was still rubbing against him and now biting gently at his ear. He really really didn't _want_ to move him, but also really really _did_. Shifting until he was grabbing the top of Lex's arms, Clark forced him a few steps back. "Lex." He actually had no idea what he was going to say, but then he thought of the horny whammy again and the fact that Desiree had been kissing him again and...the horny whammy wore off! That was it! Somehow, for some weird Smallville reason, Lex was now focused on Clark instead of Desiree, but before that she'd been kissing him because she _had_ to kiss him to keep control. 

It was all so simple. Wait for this newest...uh, effect to wear off, and keep Lex as far away from Desiree as possible until he was his normal self. Forget any of this had ever happened, and that he _wasn't_ going to be jerking off over the memories for the rest of his formative years. 

"Lex, do you trust me?" Clark asked, still holding him still. 

Lex seemed happy to be there. "Of course I trust you, Clark. I love you." 

Ohhhh. That was...that was...so. Not. Fair. "Then can you do me a favour and close your eyes? And not open them again until I tell you to, no matter what happens?" 

There wasn't even a hesitation. "Of course I can, Clark." His eyes shut. 

Shaking his head a little in disbelief, Clark started to release his grip...then eyed Lex warily. "Stay here for a minute, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Clark had thrown his backpack aside when he'd come back in, and in the commotion absolutely everyone had failed to notice that it was now embedded in the wall. Coughing loudly Clark pulled it out, dusted it off, and slipped it over his shoulder. Eyeing the hole in the wall dubiously he wondered if moving a vase in front of it would hide the damage, before deciding to leave it to Desiree to explain. 

Moving back to Lex, Clark stepped closer. "Okay, Lex, here we go. Remember to keep your eyes closed." Then he picked Lex up, and ran out of the house. 

It wasn't top speed, but he ran as fast as he safely could when holding a human being. The Lex he knew would have been fascinated and enthralled, spouting out questions and demands for explanations even as they rushed along. This Lex simply let himself be held against Clark's body, and if Clark hadn't found the idea profoundly disturbing he may have almost suspected this Lex was purring. 

Taking one of Lex's cars would have been a lot less risky for him personally, but Clark couldn't chance that they'd run into someone who'd see how Lex was _different_. His reputation was still bad enough despite his very recent marriage. If they saw Lex making eyes at Clark he might as well just throw Lex into the river now and be done with it. 

So Clark didn't stop running until they were in the barn, up in the Fortress of Solitude. He let Lex slide down his body (oh. bad. idea.) and then quickly shoved him back until Lex's legs caught on the edge of the sofa, and he ended up thumping down onto it, hard. 

But Lex still hadn't opened his eyes. 

Clark tried not to sigh. "You can look now, Lex." 

Obediently snapping them open, Lex glanced calmly around the barn and moved until he was sitting normally. "I thought this was where we were." That was it. No asking how they get there so quickly, no surprised gaze. He was just...accepting. 

It was kinda freaky. The Stepford Lex. 

Lex was looking at him expectantly and...was he waiting for Clark to tell him to do something? That was ridiculous. Even when Desiree had been controlling him he'd still done the work needed for the plant. 

Except he wasn't at the plant now. He wasn't at his office now. He was sitting in Clark Kent's Fortress, on Clark Kent's sofa, looking like nothing would make him happier in the world than to lick Clark Kent's shoes. 

Seriously. _Creepy_. 

It just wasn't the Lex that Clark knew, and though he could hardly believe he was thinking it given what they'd done earlier, he couldn't wait until the old Lex came back. They'd laugh and mock - especially Desiree's clothes - and Lex would challenge him, make him think. Always make him think. 

"Uh...stay there, okay Lex?" 

Lex seemed content to sit for a while, so Clark turned away and rubbed his hand over his face. How, how did this happen? He replayed the events in his mind. Bursting back in, fighting with Lex, tussling with Desiree...and then she'd _breathed_ on him. She'd _breathed_ on him, and it'd gone in him, and soon after that he'd been hovering close to Lex, talking to Lex, the breath going out... 

Could that be it? But if so, how had it had the effect of making Lex 'fall in love' with Clark instead of Desiree? He was no expert on meteor mutants who used their pheromones to trap men (his life was _so_ weird) but he would have thought it would've been harder to change them to a normal humans... 

Only Clark wasn't normal. Or human. 

So it was because he was an alien? Great. Not only did he have heat vision that threatened to blast out whenever he got horny - and thank _God_ for that control he'd gained the other day - but because of his alieness he'd also turned his best friend into his own personal lust bunny? 

His life sucked. No doubt about it. 

Pacing back and forth, Clark stopped the next time he faced the farmhouse and x-rayed through several walls. Both of his parents were in the kitchen. Mom was cooking something, Dad was fiddling with the sink again and it didn't look like either of them would head out to the barn anytime soon. As far as both of them knew he was staying late at school to work on the Torch, so he still had some- 

Uh. 

Gah. 

Huh? 

Clark shook his head to make sure he really wasn't imagining things, and then he knew it was true. 

There was a _hand_ on his _ass_. 

Trying not to freak, Clark lifted both of his arms up. 

The hand most definitely didn't belong to him. 

Yanking away from Lex's grasp, Clark tried to back away but then the rucksack he must have dropped when they'd first come in was under his feet and he tripped, thudding to the floor. Annoyed that he was apparently still living up to his childhood nickname of Klutzy Kent, Clark started to sit up, putting his weight on his elbows...and then froze. 

Lex was at his feet. Lex was at his feet and grinning at him in a way that suddenly had his dick back to full attention. Then Lex was moving, climbing along his body and Clark honestly couldn't _move_. He wasn't just a deer caught in the headlights; he was a deer that'd been tranqulised, knocked unconscious and stun gunned before the headlights got anywhere fucking near. 

No. No no no. Where was Creepy Compliant Lex? He could handle Creepy Compliant Lex - he could just order him around, tell him what to do. Sexy Seductive Lex was something infinitely more terrifying. 

He watched almost as if it happened to someone else when Lex pulled Clark's shirt up until it was bunched under his arms, ran firm hands over his chest, then locked his mouth onto Clark's right nipple. 

"Holy _shit_!" 

And if his parents managed not to hear that he'd be very very grateful. 

Lex chuckled and that was it; if Clark didn't stop this he was going to come right _now_. He was only sixteen and this was further than he'd ever gone with anyone. Lex however was plainly in the mood and Clark's arousal-drugged mind struggled to think up the words. 

There. There they were. "Lex," Clark shuddered at a harsh lick over his nipple, "stop. I'm not ready." 

All evidence pointed to the contrary. All evidence very enthusiastically pointed to the contrary, or at the very least Lex's stomach but Clark was a teenager and that was easily explainable. 

Lex didn't say a word. He just moved, immediately rolling off of him, and Clark sighed in relief at various points of his body that were no longer in contact with various points of Lex's. 

Or maybe that was frustration. 

They lay on the dusty floor of the barn for a while, until Clark felt oddly like apologising. Pulling his shirt down - his nipple was sensitive now and he winced a little - Clark knew that would be dumb but he still felt the urge to say _something_. 

"We could...just make out, if you want." 

Just make out. _Just_ make out. As if making out was something he did with Lex Luthor every day and meant absolutely nothing. And what on Earth had made him suggest that in the first place? 

Looking down at his own body Clark saw his dick caught up in his jeans, happily waving up at him. 

Oh yeah. 

"I'd like that, Clark." 

Lex was so accomodating. Of course he was also in a pheromone-induced lust phase, but accomodating all the same. 

They moved to the sofa - much more comfortable - and the entire time Clark's brain was saying _wrongwrongwrong_ and _takingadvantagetakingadvantage_ , until Clark's dick told it to shut the hell up and Clark had apparently been wrong about those two things never communicating with each other again. 

On the sofa now, Clark was sitting as far away from Lex as possible. This was so wrong, he was being so bad but God he had to have _something_ and he'd probably never get another chance to do this again. Soon Lex was beside him, tipping his face towards Clark's and then their lips were brushing together. 

Clark hadn't done much kissing, and the one earlier had been too brief and too full of shock for him to really appreciate it. So he focused all his attention on _this_ kiss, the way it started feather-light and almost not there at all. The way he slowly became familiar with Lex's lips, then his mouth, then his tongue. The way Lex's breath hitched when their tongues tangled together and God, Clark could just do this _forever_. 

There was something reassuring about knowing it was going to go no further than just kissing; it helped Clark relax and as he slid down to the end of the sofa he tugged Lex with him. Clark felt warm, so warm, and the frantic need from earlier had been replaced by the leisurely chase of desire. His arousal was still there but not overwhelming as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Clark wondered if this was what love felt like. 

* * *

Love felt surprisingly like someone's elbow digging into your ribs when you woke up. Grunting, Clark tried to push whoever it was away before remembering that he didn't _sleep_ with anyone and cracking his eyelids open. He couldn't have been out for very long - it wasn't dark yet - and when he turned his head Lex was looking at him. 

Lex, who was still pressed up against him on the sofa, looking at him with eyes that were absolutely clear. 

Lex Luthor was in the building. And looking down at their entwined bodies. 

"Clark, why do I get the feeling I missed something important?" 

Amnesia? Oh God, no. Wait, yes! Crap. He couldn't decide _what_ he wanted Lex to remember. "Umm..." 

"I'm sure that earlier today I was in love with Desiree, but then suddenly I knew you were my one true love, my soul mate, and various other romantic novel cliches." 

Umm. There was only one explanation Clark could offer. "She put the horny whammy on you." 

Lex didn't even blink. "Yes. The horny whammy. Of course." 

"And somehow - don't ask me how, I have no clue - it kind of...changed. And I was the one, uh, horny whammying you." Clark winced. "Completely unintentionally." He wiggled his toes. 

"And then you suggested that we make out?" 

Maybe amnesia really was the better option. Clark reddened. "Well you were pretty intent on doing _something_ , Lex. I figured that would be less...awkward, when you were back to normal. And then we...fell asleep." He vaguely remembered Lex's arms going around him, a soft kiss to the side of his face as he told him to rest. Today had been a _really_ long day. 

Lex 'hmmmed' for what seemed like an entire minute. "Thank you, Clark. You're a good friend." 

"You bet." Oh he was a great friend. The _best_. He was also feeling nauseous. 

"Of course technically this makes my behaviour adulterous." 

Clark's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? You weren't yourself!" 

"Yes, but I'm still a married man - at least until I get the marriage annulled - and the fact that I was attracted to somebody else doesn't speak well for me." 

"Lex, I told you - it was the horny whammy! It wasn't your fault." 

Lex was almost smiling now. "Yes. You put the horny whammy on me, Clark Kent." 

Clark squinted. Something was definitely feeling off. "Are you making fun of me?" 

"Would I do that?" 

"Yes. A hundred times yes." 

Chuckling, Lex seemed surprisingly relaxed for a man who'd been kissing his best friend not so long ago. "Well, all right. You may be right about that." 

Cocking his head to one side slightly, Clark stared at him. "Are you okay?" 

" _Very_ ," Lex said with great enthusiasm, "I am very very happy that I'm away from that...that..." 

"Trollop?" Clark suggested helpfully and quite maliciously, having heard the word once on some British TV show. Trying not to notice that neither one of them had moved an inch. 

"Works." Lex nodded. "And that I'm thinking for myself. Freewill shouldn't be taken for granted, Clark." 

It was all too easy to. "Of course not." 

"Without freewill for example," Lex smiled slightly, "I couldn't do this." 

Clark frowned, confused but so happy to have this Lex back. "Do what?" 

Lex kissed him. 

It wasn't deep or passionate but it was still _this_ Lex kissing _him_ and he was completely unable to kiss back due to the serious amount of gawking he was doing. 

Pulling back, Lex shrugged down at him. "You did put the horny whammy on me, Clark. Just a great deal earlier. Say...the day we met." 

Oh. _Oh_. And he was pretty sure he was supposed to be saying something but instead Lex was kissing him again and Clark was definitely kissing back. 

"So Clark," breathless voice, moving, brushing against his ear, "want to be adulterous with me for the rest of the day?" 

Clark laughed, stunned that this was happening but pressing a kiss to Lex's chin. "I'm your 'mistress' on the side, huh? Because your wife doesn't understand you?" 

"Oh yes." Clean _lick_ across the side of his face, and Clark never would have thought he'd find that sexy. "She's terrible. Horrible." 

"And you're divorcing her as soon as her dog stops dying." Mmm, Lex's body felt really good in his hands. 

The body shifted then, Lex apparently remembering that Clark had liked it when Lex had been playing with his chest. "Poor Poochie is quite sick, you know. But I'll buy you things. _Expensive_ things." 

It suddenly seemed very important to be taken seriously. "Lex," Clark caught his attention, Lex's head lifting up from his work. "I don't want things. I don't want anything. Just you." 

Lex stared down at him until his hand moved, the back of it brushing aside Clark's face. "I know." Another kiss, deeper this time, and then he moved on to Clark's neck. 

Sighing happily, amazed, Clark knew there was just one more thing to be said. 

"And possibly your DVD collection," he added, laughing when Lex bit his shoulder. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
